New Religion Up for adoption
by JustToni-Ann
Summary: This is my version of twilight...Not for Edward lovers."The animal always succeeds major there's know way you cannot let him free" Isabella is old, Very old she comes from the time of Greeks, Ancient Greeks but how does anyone not know who she is? RATED M
1. Prologe

**New Religion by JustToni-Ann**

**Dear reader,**

**This is me just saying thank you for reading XD and me saying that some of my ideas have come from a mixture of stories so thank you to all those people!**

**Just to remind you THIS IS NOT FOR EDWARD LOVERS AND IS RATED M SO NO HATE MAIL PLEASE!**

**Should I continue please tell me I should (at least 5 people) or ill leave this story be**

**Anyone that wants to help me improve it or has any ideas for later on in the story please let me know**

**One Last Thing PLEASE REVIEW so I can improve and make the story more enjoyable for you**

Its midnight and there is hardly a soul insight those who out this late are either drunk, a prostitutes or murders/rapists.

Licking my lips as I anticipate my meal as I perched on the top of the abandoned boathouse in La Push. I watched him hunt, the vile creature that is more disgusting than most vampires alive. He was thinking of things he was going to do to the women he caught tonight (_what a vile creature, he is worse than me)_. He has a thing for torturing his victims, then raping them till he broke them, they where his slaves for a while till he got bored and murdered them in the most revolting method every… boiling them alive.

He moved off towards an alleyway, this was what I was waiting for; slinking through the trees towards the alley, in anticipated this kill like everyone I have killed before him. With a flying leap I landed on the balls of my feet behind my latest victim. Letting know I was here I stepped on a can; he spun round and looked at me.

His lust increased (_yuck! Why do I have to look this good sometimes it is a curse) _what he saw would make any man drool, now I'm not vain or anything but I'm hot; I'm wearing black knee length biker boots, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a black veil brides t-shirt, my hair is black waste length and straight with my fringe covering most of my face, my face is pale and highly defined, my favorite part of my body... my Blood Red eyes! I have been told they can suck out someone's soul, hypnotizing them to come to their death.

The man started to stalk towards me _(like that's going to scare me god humans!) _I decided to play along for a while and act like the scared human he thought I was, but in fact I was luring him back into a dead end right and the end of the alley way. I've had enough playing by the time I reach the dead end and so I wait for him to approach me then I leaped on him and sunk my teeth into his neck, letting his sweet nectar runs into my mouth and down my throat soothing the fire.

Just as I was finish my meal I felt vampires cross the boundary line of MY PROPERTY I growled but finished my meal and disposed of him in a dustbin then set it on fire. Then went straight for the vampires who dare cross me!


	2. Chapter 1

New religion

**Dear reader,**

**This is me just saying thank you for reading XD and me saying that some of my ideas have come from a mixture of stories so thank you to all those people!**

**Just to remind you THIS IS NOT FOR EDWARD LOVERS AND IS RATED M SO NO HATE MAIL PLEASE!**

**WARNING! CONTAINS ALICE AND EDWARD BASHING (**_**YAY)**_

**Should I continue please tell me I should (at least 5 people) or ill leave this story be**

**Anyone that wants to help me improve it or has any ideas for later on in the story please let me know**

**One Last Thing PLEASE REVIEWS so I can improve and make the story more enjoyable for you!**

_Thoughts_

_**Accubela's thoughts**_

Normal

"Speech"

**I know you know this it's just a reminder**

The trees whip past me as I race towards the intruders that dare come on my land, then I smelt the wolves it wasn't a bad smell per say but that because I can get rid of scent so I tolerate the smell. I joined the wolves half way and told them to hang back since I am there leader they listened (like the good dogs they are).

Again the trees whipped past me as I moved fast, faster than any creature alive, and then all of a sudden I caught their scents 7 of them _is it... no. He knows better... _So I headed towards them. When a clearing came into view, so I decides to hide in a tree and cover my scent until they had finished 'hunting' if it can even be called that, I knew who they were, they are a disgrace to the vampire race the _Cullen's _even just thinking their name leaves a sour taste in my mouth. I remember Carlisle from Italy; I tried to warn him then, when I was visiting the brothers he is a 'do gooder' on a mission that is failing badly. I'm more innocent then they are I chuckled ironically.

Once they had 'ate' I jumped down from the tree and reveled my scent to them, they all froze and as I walk out from the cover of the trees most of them hissed but Carlisle didn't he knew better than to hiss at me I though with a evil smirk sliding onto my features, this increased the fear in Carlisle a lot _Yep still got it_ I though while doing a imaginary celebration dance, Opps I guess I better speak then.

"Hello Carlisle, how's the lifestyle, "I say with the evil smirk getting bigger and bigger

"Isabella, what do I owe the pleasure? He eventually managed to stutter out

"Wait a minute you know her" exclaimed the blond one... wait I recognize him... hmm... oh yes Jasper Whitlock, the Major, the God of War, this will be amusing I though smugly

"Yes he does" I said not even looking his way "and Carlisle you do realize your on my land and I believe you know you are" I said while watching the lump in his throat form with glee

"So..."

"No this is Carlisle land right Carlisle? And how dare you speak to him in that manor he is your elder" interrupted the bronze haired, know it all, controller, power hungry, mind reader _Edward_ his mind told me his name. Edward that's a Victorian name so he can't be more than 200 years old _**child **_sneered the beast in me _**play with them first**__, _I agreed happily to do so.

I turned very slowly towards 'Edward' and said

"How old are you 15, 16?" oh his 17 _**he doesn't look it **_she sneered in my mind

"I'm 17 in human years and 107 in vampire years," he said smugly as if that was old

"Ok Eddie if you say so, by the way BOY! I am Carlisle elder so I can speak to him ANY way I Like!" I said as I stalked closer to him, then I felt his lust and anger multiply by 10

"Now Carlisle not only are you feeding them a unhealthy and dangerous diet but you Uneducated them and let them rule your coven" I read off the list of wrongs he was doing "and in doing this they thing they are better then EVERYONE even the God Of War knew his place You brainwash them into thinking they are human and you still think you are, WELL HERES REALTY CARLISLE YOU ARENT HUMAN YOU ARE A VAMPIRE! Get that through you head"

"Hey!" interrupted 'Eddie' "who do you think you are?" he said with his anger building

"I AM ISABELLA RUBENA VOLTUERI ANUTHIESE DECREMIOUS CUTHENSA!" I said as my voice held the power of the gods, good to know where they stand... this time.

_Isabella you know we support you, _said a voice in my head, yer whatever I replied

"So I'm just going to see who I'm talking to, do you mind Carlisle?" I spat his name, as I was sickened with the thought of him. He knew better than to not be afraid and nodded silently

Smirking I teleported on to 'Eddies' back and read his past, he was a virgin and never been in love, he is gay and hates women expect to punish by getting men to rape them then killing them all and he wants to rule the world with Alice as his best friend?

Gasps where heard from the group as I had said out loud what I have seen (evilly grinning I did it deliberately) I felt Eddie boy's shock from here, next is...? Alice I again teleport on to her back

She hated the major and only wants to use him as protection until he is no longer needed, she has cheated on him with every man expect Carlisle, Emmet and Eddie,

"Obviously!" I heard from someone Emmet properly

She had put the major on animal diet to make sure his gift was weakened and so she could make sure he slipped up, once I'd finished with them I jumped into the spot I was before and was about to do Emmet when both Alice and Edward launched themselves at me.

**Cliffhanger! I have to get 10 reviews before my next chapter, please tell me how to improve**


	3. Chapter 2

New religion

**Dear reader,**

**This is me just saying thank you for reading XD and me saying that some of my ideas have come from a mixture of stories so thank you to all those people!**

**And a BIG thank you to all those people who have reviewed and read this story and liked it**

**Just to remind you THIS IS NOT FOR EDWARD LOVERS AND IS RATED M SO NO HATE MAIL PLEASE!**

**Should I continue please tell me I should (at least 5 people) or ill leave this story be**

**Anyone that wants to help me improve it or has any ideas for later on in the story please let me know**

**One Last Thing PLEASE REVIEW so I can improve and make the story more enjoyable for you**

**I sorry it has taken so long for me to post the next chapter I've had trouble putting it in to the right words**

_Thoughts_

_**Accubela's thoughts**_

Normal

"Speech"

**I know you know this it's just a reminder**

_Previously..._

_Once I'd finished with them I jumped into the spot I was before and was about to do Emmet when both Alice and Edward launched themselves at me._

**I pov**

I stood there watching, waiting for the perfect time to make an example of these _children;_ we wait, like a predator does its prey. Then I heard a roar and saw The Major jump at them to 'save' me, the body's sounded like thunder on impact, as The Major knocked Eddie to the ground. That left the pixie for me (_yes!)_ She approached me with not caution, only anger. She started circling me till she decided I wasn't paying attention and leaped at me, so I teleported behind her, confusing her. She skidded to a halt and had to spin around to find me and I kept teleporting around her, making her more and more angry _**stop messing and finish this **_Accubela thought at me _(did I tell that's my beasts name, no? well it is) you spoil my fun Ely _I stated with a mental pout _**ISABELLA!**__ Fine calm down will you, _I smirked and decided how I was going to finish this, once decided I said "Pain!" and the pixie dropped like the sack of shit she is, _thank you Jane _I thought and put the pain up to medium so I could turn around to see the Major dance. Obviously Eddie boy didn't like what I was doing to his 'best friend' so decided to charge at me which to be honest was the worst mistake he could of made, turning his back on the Major like that, _again Carlisle I told you so _I thought at him as the Major tackled Eddie to the ground while ripping off his arm and hit Eddie with it, the humor coming from Emmet was so strong I had to stop myself from laughing but then I saw the look in the Majors eyes as he started ripping Eddie up, the look that would make the strongest of people whimper in fear, the look that would make hell freeze, I had to stop him from killing Eddie so I could torture him.

"Major don't kill him!" I shouted at him causing the Major to freeze for a fraction of a second before he growled and carried on,_ ok talking won't work I guess the physical approach will have to._

I started walking towards him as I heard the annoying, grating voice screech

"Don't touch him!" so I increased her pain and carried on walking

As I approached him I felt the anger pulsing off of him and into the air, fighting against that I reached and touched his shoulder, causing him to relax some but not all so I whispered

"Major you've done your job to protect me, you can stand down now, please" and with that he dropped Eddie's head and torso and spun around and started checking me for any injury's, _wait isn't that what mates do, never mind ill think about that later_

"Carlisle do not help him!" I called out causing him to freeze in mid approach to Eddie's pile of limps, see him like this filled with a sense of... _pride?_

Any way I surveyed the scene around me, Pixie was rifling around on the floor and Eddie's Limbs are twitching. Emmet and Rosalie are in the corner of the field and smirking, _**trust them **_she purred at me and Carlisle and Esme looked horrified.

I felt Carlisle's fear, Disappointment in Pixie and Eddie and Recognition_ note to self ask him about that later. _Then I felt Esme's Fear and Disappointment in the place it does not belong, how dare she be disappointed in the Major, I started shaking in anger _**let me free!**_ She purred coaxing me into letting her free, though she need not try as I was willing for her to take over and I thought to her _make her pay! _As I slipped into the passenger seat of my mind.

**Accubela pov**

Free! I cried as I stretched into my form and I felt my body glow as my hair changed blood red and my eyes turned black,

"Beautiful" I said though my voice was rougher and more commanding

Opening my eyes for the first time in 300 years feels amazing until my eyes land on the child that offended me and my mate _wait mate?__** Yes you retarded he is our mate!**_I lunged at her, grapping her by the throat as I threw her to the floor, as I straddled her waist I felt her fear pulse off her taking a deep breath, I bathed in it. Though I think I feel an under tone of lust _**eww I wouldn't do you, though I do some girls**_

"Child!" I growled out "how dare you disrespect your elders!" at the she only hissed at me hum I'm going to have fun with her

_**(A.N: SLIGHT LEMONS)**_

I push all the lust I could on to her but not enough to let her cum, I took pleasure as she rifled around underneath me from the alien emotions and as fast as I pushed them on her I took them away making her feel unsatisfied

_**(A.N END OF LEMONS)**_

She hissed at me again but this time in frustration causing me to smirk this is just the beginning of her torture but again I was interrupted

"Isabella..."

"NO!" I shouted "I am not Isabella, I AM ACCUBELA! Do you not remember Carlisle?"

"Yes... I do" he stuttered out

"Then you know the extent of the offence made against not only me but Isabella as well, as she allowed me out" I stated as I stood up while still holding the child by the neck.

I turned to see the Major with my own eyes, I licked my lips with the sight of him, he is a god and I could eat him. Looking him up and down, I saw his dick had a problem and I was defiantly going to deal with that later but now to the task I hand and I drug my eyes away from him to Carlisle

"May I ask what type of crime my mate has made against you?"

"Her emotions Carlisle... have not only offended me but the Major as well, and you know I take no kind of disrespected!"

He looked ashamed _**as he should be**__ yerp!_

I sighed "Carlisle this is really your fault" I stated "You are 360 years old and yet you teach your children nothing of our ways"

"because of this Carlisle and Esme I sentence you to 1000 years on the Voultri guard where you will hunt and live there life" and I threw Esme at Carlisle and I imagined three letters one for each of the brothers in his pocket "give the letters to them from me and I nodded to his pocket "Now Go!"

Next it's Eddie boy and the annoying Pixie hmm what should there punishment be... hmm oh yes I know

"Eddie and Pixie/Alice I sentence you to life imprisonment and you are only to be fed every 300 years!" _**yer a rabbit each**_

"Wolves" I called and with this the pack emerged from the trees causing a growl to come from the Major

"Major, they work for me" I stated in the most unemotional way possible causing the growling to stop. Turning back to the wolves I said

"You know what and where to do to them" they nodded, I turned and walked over to the lump that is the Pixie and put my hand over her, I felt her power flow into me, I was soothing, almost. Walking back to my original precisions and I motioned for the wolves to take them and watched with great satisfaction as the wolves dragged them through the forest

"Oh and boys don't go easy on them" I called after them and I felt humor back and the sound of skin ripping, then I heard

"WHAT THE HELL!"

**I NEED 10 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER TO KEEP GOING SO LET ME KNOW ;)**

**AND AGAIN THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEW ALREADY!**

**AND SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED BELLA TO HURT EDDIE AND ALICE BUT JASPER NEEDED TO DO THAT FOR THE PLOT XD**


	4. Chapter 3

New religion

**Dear reader,**

**This is me just saying thank you for reading XD and me saying that some of my ideas have come from a mixture of stories so thank you to all those people!**

**Just to Remind you THIS IS NOT FOR EDWARD LOVERS AND IS RATED M SO NO HATE MAIL PLEASE!**

**WARNING! CONTAINS ALICE AND EDWARD BASHING (**_**YAY)**_

**Should I continue please tell me I should (at least 5 people) or ill leave this story be**

**Anyone that wants to help me improve it or has any ideas for later on in the story please let me know**

**One Last Thing PLEASE REVIEWS so I can improve and make the story more enjoyable for you.**

**AN: sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I have had a busy couple of months I moved, changing schools, catching up with work etc.… and also having writers block so… yes don't shoot me please I've now uploaded the next chapter … **

**Thank you for all the reviews and feedback I got it is most useful**

**Remember I don't own twilight **

_Isabella's __Thoughts_

_**Accubela's thoughts**_

Normal

"Speech"

**I know you know this it's just a reminder**

_Previously _

_"Oh and boys don't go easy on them" I called after them and I felt humor back and the sound of skin ripping, then I heard_

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_

_._

_._

_._

A's Pov

Before I could tell the child to mind his own business and manners, I smelt two more vampires coming in from the north _peter and charlotte_; turning to study the Major and his reaction, he was turned in the direction of the scent with a smirk on his face _**he knows much, what a magnificent mate**__, I agree. _Turning around to look at the young ones _Emmet and his mate,_ they both had the look of confusion on there faces, _**we will have to teach them much, so they can be great and be worthy of our coven**_, Isabella hummed in agreement

By this point peter and charlotte ran out into the clearing with the grace of a mountain lion, seeing them has calmed me enough to let Isabella handle this. _Gee thanks_. Is the last thing I hear before returning to my home in Isabella's mind?

I's pov

"Peter, Charlotte what do I owe the pleasure?"

This causes his head to spin around till his eyes met mine as he was looking at the major before. This caused his blonde curls to sway in the breeze he created, with a startled look on his face like a cat who has been caught in the cream, causing him to look more stunning than usual though he is not as stunning as the Major _**mine **_she purred.

Once Peter had gotten over the shock the usual cocky bastard was back and ready to roll,

"Hello to you to Isabella" he said as a smirk graced his perfect features

"Whatever Peter answer the question." I said with a rival smirk entering my face

He was just going to answer the question when we where rudely interrupted by the child AGAIN!

"Wait you know them!" my eyes flashed blue and a scowled slowly entered my features as I turned to face the lump

"YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT BEOFRE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" causing him to close his mouth faster than he could run, as my voice caused the earth to shake thanks to the gods supporting me _finally_ and again a voice came into my head _we are helping you with your destiny Isabella as you did not need our help before… _I can't think of that right now I have something to deal with.

Spinning back around to face peter, I heard the major growl at Emmet causing me to walk over and rub his back to calm him down, which in turn caused him to started nuzzling my neck and purring which was the most soothing thing I had ever heard till until Peter opened his mouth

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the coffin today" I was about to turn around and tell him to fuck off when an idea came into my head … I whispered it to the major causing a smirk to grace his god like features. Smirking I teleported behind peter flipping him over and kicking him in the balls causing him to curl up in pain, also causing his mate to burst out laughing _I knew there was a reason I liked her._

**Thank you for reading, I know its not the best chapter as I said before I've had really bad writers block so any ideas or mini plots would be good and please review **


	5. Chapter 4

New religion

**Dear reader,**

**This is me just saying thank you for reading XD and me saying that some of my ideas have come from a mixture of stories so thank you to all those people!**

**Just to Remind you THIS IS NOT FOR EDWARD LOVERS AND IS RATED M SO NO HATE MAIL PLEASE!**

**WARNING! CONTAINS ALICE AND EDWARD BASHING (**_**YAY)**_

**Should I continue please tell me I should (at least 5 people) or ill leave this story be**

**Anyone that wants to help me improve it or has any ideas for later on in the story please let me know**

**One Last Thing PLEASE REVIEWS so I can improve and make the story more enjoyable for you.**

**AN: sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I have had a busy couple of months I moved, changing schools, catching up with work etc.… and also having writers block so… yes don't shoot me please I've now uploaded the next chapter … **

**Thank you for all the reviews and feedback I got it is most useful**

**Remember I don't own twilight **

_Isabella's __Thoughts_

_**Accubela's thoughts**_

Normal

"Speech"

**I know you know this it's just a reminder**

_Previously _

**Smirking I teleported behind peter flipping him over and kicking him in the balls causing him to curl up in pain, also causing his mate to burst out laughing **_**I knew there was a reason I liked her.**_

_._

_._

_._

**Warning lemons in this chapter **

I pov

Once peter had staggered back on to his after a minute or so of laying on the ground, his mate laughing the whole time … it even started to make me smile with the emotions coming off of her and I know the major could feel them to as he was smirking the whole time.

"Now answer the question peter," I said trying to hold back my laughter as he flinched as I started to talk

" I knew we needed to be here," he said in a very gruff voice while he still cupped his balls in case I attacked him again

"What else …" I said slowly stalking forward, pushing a little nervousness on to him making him start to tremble and to cup his balls tighter.

" THEY… have told me not to tell you yet," he said with his voice quivering ever so slightly, after that comment to smirk wiped from my face and I stopped my advance._ Why did you not allow him to tell me!_ I shouted at them in my mind and then I heard the slight response of _you will know when you need to…_ Well thanks Fuckers.

"Darlin' you ok?"

At that point I could have melted, and I'm usually I don't do the romantic crap but fucking his voice sounded like heaven wrapped up in honey then covered with chocolate sauce … him saying them 3 words got me wet, god if just him speaking does that I wonder what his tongue… _**stop day dreaming, make it real … we need some action its been to long…**_ right back to business.

" I'm fine thanks" the smirk reappearing on my face as I said so, his eyes had turned a shaded darker and he was breathing deeply savoring the smell of me adding the painfully hard, hard on he has. _Lets tease him some more… _I push my horniness on to him and times it by 10 causing his eyes to go as black as a black hole allowing no light out, his chest started to rumble as the tension built within him. I didn't relies till it was to late that he was doing the same to me as I was to him causing my clit to tingle and my wetness was literally pouring from me…

I heard someone started to speak but was cut off and I heard peoples feet moving away from the meadow. As soon as the sound was far in the distance did he speak…

"You dare tease me," he said slowly starting to circle me, starting the mating ritual for true mates, the ones who are meant to be together for all time

"I dare, How you have changed Major I remember a time when you where great the most feared vampire in existintance and now … you feed of rabbits and mice." I said with the intention of causing him to become him self not just the major not just the jasper both … that is what I need in my mate as he needs me like this a hard bitch one way and a bitchy monster the other.

" I'm just that good of an actor Isabella, I am not a animal drinker as they though" here comes my man I said … starting to circle him to with a low growl added to It

"If you are the man I know why bother with them shits," I growled out tightening my circle on him

"After the wars jasper toke over to much, he bond me to that family and now after years we have merged properly together, now our mate I would treat us with a tad more respect" I snorted

"I will treat you as my equal major but in no way will I bow down to you… unless it to do with sex" even the thought sent a fresh wave of wetness to my core " I am 4000 years old give or take a century or two I answer to none on this earth"

He growled at that response and lunged at me, I dogged but did not attack back as I knew this was the male asserting his dominance. The next time he lunged I allowed him to land on me causing us to role over till he was on top, growling the whole time till he attacked my mouth with his, causing me to moan and ground into him. In no time our clothes where shredded and he was plunging his thick, pulsing cock into my tight pussy, while he bit and sucked on my nipples like they were the best taste in the world, this was dragging moans out of me like there was no tomorrow causing me to lick and suck on his neck and pull on his hair pulling him closer as he pounded into me at top speed we move from the floor to every tree around the meadow as they fell over. If a human saw this they would properly think it was a hurricane. We where at it for hours until the major decided to mix it up and I suddenly found my self on my hands and knees with the major pounding me from behind bringing me close to the edge. I span around with his cock still pounding in and out of my now drenched pussy so I was sitting on his lap changing the angle as now he was hitting my g spot causing my orgasm to hit me like a train and then to finish me off the major bit my shoulder causing me two orgasm for the second time. Making saw he didn't miss out on any pleasure I bit the major after whispering in his ear "mine!" causing him to explode in me. The feeling of his deliouse seed filling me up was best feeling I have ever felt. Though we could have gone again I decided wed better get back to peter good knows what he has been doing in my absence…

**Thank you for your reviews, I know this is a big step in the relationship but I got asked for some more lemon and this is what I came up with. Next chapter some peter beating and the aftermath oh and what happens when a ex comes back to haunt Isabella keep reading **


	6. Chapter 5

New religion

**Dear reader,**

**This is me just saying thank you for reading XD and me saying that some of my ideas have come from a mixture of stories so thank you to all those people!**

**Just to Remind you THIS IS NOT FOR EDWARD LOVERS AND IS RATED M SO NO HATE MAIL PLEASE!**

**WARNING! CONTAINS ALICE AND EDWARD BASHING (**_**YAY)**_

**Should I continue please tell me I should (at least 5 people) or ill leave this story be**

**Anyone that wants to help me improve it or has any ideas for later on in the story please let me know**

**One Last Thing PLEASE REVIEWS so I can improve and make the story more enjoyable for you.**

**AN: sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I have had a busy couple of months I moved, changing schools, catching up with work etc.… and also having writers block so… yes don't shoot me please I've now uploaded the next chapter … **

**Thank you for all the reviews and feedback I got it is most useful**

**Remember I don't own twilight **

_Isabella's __Thoughts_

_**Accubela's thoughts**_

Normal

"Speech"

**I know you know this it's just a reminder**

_JPOV_

For fuck sake, I'm going to kill who ever has interrupted me and my mate I was not finished with her yet, bringing me out of my thoughts was as my sexy as hell mate stood up and sauntered over to her clothes, at this point in time the moon came through the clouds shining on her making her scars shine slightly. I took her in slowly savoring her naked form, her tight ass as she bent over and the slight sway in her hips as she moved into her skirt, while I was enjoying the view I knew we were going to get visitors and I may have to kill them, and I prefer not to do that naked as I know if there was a female their Izzy may just go more than nuts….

So with great resonation I got up a slipped on my clothes, which turned out, to be my favorites… washed demine jeans, a blue checked shirt and my black cow boy boots.

Turning around to see my mate dressed in what id called temptress worthy clothes, she was wearing a black pencil skirt with lace and a black corset the made her boobs push up and to top it off she had on black iron fist 6 inch heels… I watched her walk over to me, with my mouth hanging open and my dick to attention. As she stopped in front of me she said

" _As much as id like to get you out of them clothes major we have some business to attend to."_ Smirking she backed away and accidently brushing my dick causing me to hiss as she turned and ran in the direction of peter and charlotte. You wait my mate, you wait and with that thought I ran after her

**For those who follow this story I am really sorry it has been so long and the fact this is so short, I feel like giving up the story as I have no idea where to take it so if anyone wants it then ask but if none does I will try a continue it but I'm not the best writer in the world… sorry **


	7. Im sorry guys

For those of you who still follow this story I'm truly sorry, I've grown up a lot and i just can't keep up with this anymore, anyone who feels like they want to make this better be my guest ... again sorry


End file.
